Drop of Blood
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Life and Death. Hope and Despair. Loyalty and Blood. Naruto Uzumaki lost everything. And than, as he was about to die, someone gave him everything. All Naruto sacrificed was a drop of blood.
1. Two Demons

**Drop of blood**

**Chapter 1: Birth of Two Demons**

**This is something I thought up in a spark of imagination. I really enjoyed writing this. This is also an homage to Absolute loyalty, a harry potter fanfic. Only two chapters but its really good. I'll try and update this as soon as I can.**

* * *

_I am the raging malestorm. I am the silent wind. I am the avatar of death. I serve one master and will only serve him. What he wants, shall be brought to him. What he hates, shall meet my wrath. Any who oppose him will have my blade through their neck. I owe him everything. I shall give him everything. Should he become the Demon King, I shall be at his humble servent. Should he fight the Emperor with only one man to his name, I shall be his martyr. It is not my choice to follow him, for he is my choice. He is my life. Therefore, I ask of you, Join him or I shall strike you down._

* * *

Pain. Tired. Hurt. Ache. Breath. Can't. Sad. Dying.

He was lying on the ground. He was against concrete. He was having trouble breathing.

The blonde boy blinked slowly. The whiskered boy took in his new surroundings.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki.

As much as Naruto wanted to believe everything in the last 24 hours were false, he was coming to grips with the very cold hard truth. He was dying. He was dying due to the bleeding wound below his heart. The kyuubi's chakra was barely helping and his vision was getting blurry. Sasuke had put that wound there. Sasuke, his surrogate brother, the person who he had trusted, had tried to or would kill him. Naruto didn't know what happened but he did know what had happened before. Shikamaru and had asked him to be on the team. Naruto charged ahead, though his teammates were picked off one by one.

He was foolish. He had been narrow-sighted. He had been an idiot.

When Naruto had found Sasuke, he had tried to make him see sense. Sasuke had tried to kill him, three times. Well it seemed third would indeed be the charm. After their chakra attacks had clashed. Sasuke had stabbed Naruto in the chest. Naruto blasted Sasuke away with a swipe at Sasuke's eyes. Naruto wondered if he had gotten the sharingan. And than the energy around Naruto whirled. Naruto felt like he was being pulled somewhere. But it didn't matter now, he had nothing.

He was not a Konoha nin. He was a Jinchuuriki.

He was in a strange place. He had no more friends. He was alone.

And so Naruto just laid there. Nothing left to do. Every goal shot to hell. Naruto just chuckled and wondered how much of an idiot he was. Now that Naruto thought about it, no one really cared about him. No one truly thought of him as family. Naruto felt his body start to feel light. And then, Naruto heard something he didn't expect.

"Hey are you OK? Hang on." Naruto blinked slowly trying to clear his vision.

"Its OK. I'll get you help." Naruto stared as he watched a person rip his shirt and push it onto his wound.

"What's your name, tell me your name."

Naruto grunted out "Naruto."

Naruto's blue eyes met this person's purple ones. This person was just a kid. But the eyes were so familiar. So young and yet held so much pain. Naruto saw the desperation, the determination, in this person. The young boy smiled as he proceeded to wrap Naruto's wound.

"My name is Lelouch."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. Sitting up, the blonde shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. _''That dream again.'_

Naruto shifted his body and stood up. The silk sheets slipping off his nude form as he stretched his muscles. Naruto moved towards the shower, grabbing a towel from the bar on the side. Rinsing himself quickly, Naruto dressed himself in his normal attire: Black slacks, A white collared button up shirt, and a black vest. Combing his hair once, Naruto moved towards the mirror in the bathroom. Ensuring he looked acceptable, Naruto exited his room and moved down the hall. Checking his watch, Naruto smiled as he was a bit early. It was only 6:00. Naruto moved towards the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. '_I wonder what I should cook today. They need a bit more protein, they haven't been eating much lately_.' Naruto got to work, draping a cleaning towel on his shoulder, taking out frying pans and the necessary ingredients.

Naruto didn't even turn around when he heard someone approach from behind. Instead he moved towards the right, and let his senior work along side him.

"Are you going to wake up, Nunally-sama or should I?" Naruto asked quietly while carefully putting the dough into the oven.

Sayako shook her head. "It is quite alright. I will wake up Nunally-sama, you can wake up Lelouch-sama."

Naruto nodded as he wiped his hands on his towel and put the towel onto a nearby metal bar. Walking up the stairs towards his master's room, Naruto hummed a small tune. Over the past 10 years he had learned quite a lot. From music to English to engineering. He had a lot of spare time and even more spare time with Kage bunshin. Naruto moved towards the door and knocked on it twice.

"Lelouch-sama." Naruto paused waiting for fifteen seconds and opened the door. Naruto smiled as he saw the black haired teenager sprawled on top of his bed. Naruto moved forward, past the bed, and to the window. Opening it and letting the light rush in, Naruto heard a small grunt.

Naruto's savior tossed and turned.

"Naruto its only 8, and class doesn't start till 9:30."

Naruto gave a small smile to the younger boy. "Yes, but if I recall, Miss Milly asked you to be there at 9. To prepare for a school year. And also, you should remember your … activities at 4. You're chess match."

Lelouch looked at the blond with weary eyes. Naruto obviously knew about his meeting through Milly, because the president was quite fond of the blonde and used him to remind Lelouch. But, the ex-prince had stopped wondering long ago how Naruto knew about any of his betting matches. Lelouch got up and shook his head. Naruto already had a towel waiting for when Lelouch got out of the shower. Lelouch sighed as he went through the motions to prepare himself for the morning. Taking only ten minutes, Lelouch exited and stretched. Grabbing the towel from Naruto, Lelouch realized something.

"Naruto."

Naruto was preparing Lelouch's outfit, so his back was turned from his master.

"Yes, Lelouch-sama."

"I just realized, Today is the anniversary of our meeting."

Naruto, who was picking up the outfit, paused. He already knew this. He had counted the days, made sure to be thankful to whatever gods there were. They or He or it, whatever, had given him purpose that day. Lelouch had never asked how he gotten those wounds. Had never asked why Naruto had devoted himself to Lelouch. For that Naruto was grateful for, even if he was already infinitely grateful to Lelouch. Naruto straightened and put the uniform into Lelouch's hands.

"Yes, it is Lelouch-sama. I will always be grateful for you saving my life." Naruto said with a genuine smile.

Lelouch shook his head as he dressed. "I didn't save your life, I simply tried to help."

Naruto chuckled, Lelouch had done a lot more than just stop the bleeding. "Well, Since it is the anniversary, I guess we can skip out on practice today."

Lelouch gave a small flinch and nodded slowly. Lelouch walked out of the room briskly to eat breakfast, before Naruto could change his mind. Naruto chuckled quietly as he followed behind. Every day, Naruto would train Lelouch to defend himself. Lelouch was getting quite good at deflecting and dodging. And Naruto was pretty sure Lelouch could run a 5 minute mile if he really pushed it. Though it would forever amaze Naruto, how Lelouch's body refused to grow muscles. Sure Lelouch's muscle were dense as a rock, but he was still thin and very much a pretty boy.

Naruto walked down and saw that Sayako had already gotten Nunally into her chair. The maid was cutting up the bread and ham for the princess. Naruto gave a small smile and moved forward. Nunally, hearing the footsteps, correctly identified the newcomer.

"Brother, Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled at the girl's senses. She always had quick mind and her senses were heightened due her loss of sight. Lelouch just smiled because his sister is his world. Naruto moved the chair back to allow Lelouch to sit next to Nunally. Sayako than took her place on the other side of Nunally, and Naruto took his place on the other side of Lelouch. Naruto always wondered why Lelouch told them to eat with them. Naruto had never heard of nobles doing such a thing, but Lelouch didn't really cared. It was surprising to Naruto because he also knew that Lelouch Lamperouge was actually Lelouch vi Britannia.

Over the years, Naruto, with the help of Kage bunshin, had gotten used to the world. And being a Ninja, he liked to find his way into things and gain information. One of the ways he gatheredd information was computers, Naruto just so happened to hack into Miss Milly's files and search more information about Lelouch's origins. The only thing he found was that he was sent here from the deceased Japanese Minister. Naruto than looked into that situation and found out that Lelouch was sent here from Britannia, by the emperor. It didn't take much to put two and two together. Naruto never pried into the reasons why his master was exiled, but he knew he would follow Lelouch.

On the more happier note, Naruto took the dishes and proceeded to put them carefully into the dishwasher. Naruto stretched his back as he started to do the dishes. He nodded once to his master, as he moved across the room to go to school. Sayako had gone to take Nunally out to the park. Naruto signaled to Sayako that he would be shadowing Lelouch today. Sayako nodded once and moved with Nunally out.

_'Dishes done, laundry done, bed made, lunch prepared, alright_.'

Naruto moved up the stairs to his room. It was really simple room with very little aesthetics: A comfy bed, a wardrobe for his clothes, a desk and a computer. Naruto moved towards his bed and reached under. Grabbing a handle, Naruto pulled and unlocked the hollow compartment under the bed. Reaching under once more, he undid the straps and let a metal case fall into his hands.

Naruto moved from under his bed to his desk. After setting the metal case on top of his desk, Naruto unraveled a clean black sheet. He liked black. He didn't know why but it felt like royalty to him. Naruto opened his case and took out his tools.

_'Four kunai, the kunai hosltser. 20 shurikens in each pouch. Hand gun... still loaded. 5 clips. Emergency beacon to Sayako. And 3 hand grenades'_

The hand grenades were a gift from Sayako. The Shurikens and Kunai were made from a local black smith, one who Sayako trusted. Naruto took out a Hoslter jacket from his closet and put it on carefully. Putting the guns, knives and explosive in their appropriate place, Naruto put the emergency beacon, or the ring, on his ear. He had no idea why Sayako wanted him to have a golden earring, but Naruto accepted the beacon nonetheless.

Naruto sighed as he reached one last time into his wardrobe and got a black jacket. Putting it on, Naruto moved silently towards his master's school.

* * *

_'Where am I. How am I still alive.'_

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room. But where? Naruto sat up and looked around. Where was he? _

"_I see you are awake"_

_Naruto jolted, jumping on the bed, moving automatically into a fighting stance. Naruto blinked as he saw a maid in front of him. _

"_W-who are you." Naruto asked carefully. The woman stared at him, her face impassive. Naruto felt a cold snap of fear hit his stomach. This person was dangerous. Naruto glared at her, "Where is the boy who saved me. Where is Lelouch."_

_Sayako placed her hands where Naruto couldn't see them. Naruto growled, she might be getting a kunai out. Naruto prepared to attack when the black haired woman spoke._

"_He is somewhere safe, why do you want to know."_

_Naruto paused. Why did he want to know? Probably to thank him. Than what? He had no purpose. And he had to pay that kid back. _

_Naruto lowered his stance and took a deep breath. "I wish to thank him. I mean him no harm. I swear on my honor."_

_The two met eyes and stared at each other. The maid nodded and open the door. Naruto jolted when it slid open, but held his cool.  
_

"_My name is Sayako, please follow me."_

_Naruto followed the woman, though it took him awhile to realize that someone had dressed him in weird clothes. Naruto ignored his clothes in favor of looking at the house. It looked like some noble's house. But why would a noble help him? _

_Mixtures of feelings melted through Naruto as he walked. Fear, but for what. Hope from who? He was confused and somehow still tired. Maybe this tiredness came from somewhere else._

_Sayako paused as she turned to Naruto. "He is over there." Naruto looked past Sayako and saw him: Same purple eyes, same black hair. Now that he had a good look he saw the boy was pretty scrawny. The kid was reading a book, looking quite tired. He looked lonely, as if the whole world had turned its back on him. He knew this look because he had seen it in the mirror a couple times. And than it hit Naruto, this kid had helped a total stranger. Brought him to his home, made sure he was ok. But this kid had pain in him, like Naruto did. It was right there that Naruto realized they were alike. Naruto owed him much more than his life. He owed this kid: guidance, protection and a friend. _

_As if an echo was shown right than, Naruto remembered a lecture from Iruka. When one was indebted, a life debt, they would cut their finger and draw the symbol of their country onto the person's hand. This would symbolize loyalty. With that, Naruto's body moved forward on its own. Sayako followed close behind. The boy, realizing that Naruto was up, straightened himself and was about to ask a couple questions. But he paused as Naruto knelt down to him. _

_Naruto bit his finger, drawing blood. The kid gave a small gasp. Naruto grasped the Lelouch's hand carefully._

_Sayako looked at the scene in front of her with recognition and realized what Naruto was doing. The implications of this were numerous but she would hold her hand for now._

_Naruto took his bleeding finger and drew, not the Konoha symbol, but the Kanji 9. He was the jinchuuriki of the nine tails and he had accepted it. _

_Naruto placed the hand against his head and closed his eyes._

_"I Naruto Uzumaki Pledge myself to you Lelouch."_

* * *

Lelouch rode in the side car of his loyal quirky friend, Rivalz. He was returning to school after his routine chess match. He assumed the black pieces as always, he loved the color. Eight minutes and thirty two seconds, that was all it took for him to turn the tide from utter defeat, to astonishing victory. The noble he played against had a familiar look on his face. The money vs time was definitely more efficient than working at a dollar store. But it was the look on every noble's face, that was the true prize for his gamble. It was the only reason he played against nobility, to put them in their rightful place. He didn't need the money, but how he loved crushing the pride of the high horses. On the other hand, Rivalz has gained a considerable amount of money betting on him.

Lelouch yawned comfortably as he snuggled into the seat. He wondered what Naruto was cooking for dinner. Though neither Rivalz nor Lelouch noticed a black Sedan following them 3 cars back. And than Lelouch heard Choppers and the tires of a screeching truck.

* * *

'_shit shit shit!'_ Naruto looked around trying to find Lelouch's signature. There were too many people, but he should be able to pick up his Master's signature. He had sensed the chakra for 10 years, how the hell did he not sense it now? Was something blocking it. Or something over powering it? Stupid Britannians shooting everything they could see. He had to abandon the car and follow the truck on foot. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but the military were trigger happy. He had to kill several along the way, to save civilians. Master Lelouch would never accept sacrificing innocents, not when he could do something about it. Lelouch-sama had tried to see if the people in the truck were alright. Naruto would've done the same thing, but that was because He was expendable, Lelouch was not.

Naruto paused on a collapsing rooftop and took a deep breath. 'Ok I need to focus.' Calming himself, Naruto focused and felt something familiar. '_THERE!_' Naruto dashed over to the left side of the building he was on. Pushing Chakra into his legs, Naruto took out a kunai and his hand gun. The blonde servant landed ontop of a broken down warehouse and saw his master do something... incredible.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia ORDER YOU TO DIE!" Naruto paused. Watching with awe, as the soldiers of Britannia put guns to their heads and shot in a unison.

Lelouch paused looking at the dead body, shaking slightly.

"This power." Lelouch whispered.

Naruto was about to go down, when he saw someone get up.

"You fucking bastard!." Yelled a soldier who had just come onto the scene. Lelouch spun around, ready to use the power again. But he didn't need to, as the soldier was impaled with a kunai through the neck.

Lelouch froze in shock. What had happened.? Lelouch, calculating where the dagger had to be thrown from looked towards the right and saw a person he didn't expect.

"Naruto?"

Indeed the blonde servant, dressed in his normal attire, was walking towards him. Naruto had a gun, but, thankfully, the gun was scanning for other enemies. Once Naruto seemed to have confirmed there were no one left, he turned to Lelouch.

"That was very interesting, Master Lelouch."

Lelouch paused, '_is he going to kill me. Rat me out to Nunally? Why is he here? How did he get the weapons? I thought Sayako was the only one who was a nin?' He taught me self defense but for him to be an assassin?_

Lelouch willed himself to be calm. He could not show weakness. "Why are you here, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled as he moved forward, in front of Lelouch. Kneeling down, Naruto grasped Lelouch's hand, the same hand that he had drawn is loyalty. Taking the hand and placing against his forehead, Naruto smiled.

"I told you Master Lelouch, I Pledge my life to you."

Lelouch eyes widened and than closed. This young boy understand both the power he was given and the power he was being lent. Lelouch straightened himself.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order you Naruto Uzumaki to be my Knight."

"Yes your highness."

And two Demons were born on that day.

* * *

**And there we go for the Prologue. I'll be updating this off and on. Its something I thought up while re watching Code geass. Imagine Naruto as the butler from Black butler, but nicer and not going to eat your soul. Naruto is devoted to Lelouch BECAUSE he gave him purpose. Naruto, at a time where he was depressed, was given hope. Naruto will do anything to cling onto that hope.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Three Sounds

**Drop of Blood 2**

**Updated cause I felt like it.**

**Lelouch**

* * *

Lelouch didn't know what he was feeling right now. Someone he had known for ten years, was something completely different than he thought. Naruto was, in fact, his butler. Now this blonde had completely shattered his opinions, assumptions. He had never questioned Naruto's past because Naruto never gave him reason to. Normally, this oversight would usually come to bite people in the ass, but in this case, in this one soul, he had found a gem. Naruto Uzumaki, kneeling before him, swore to be his knight. Lelouch smiled, a flutter of emotions went through his chest. Piece by piece, he was gaining power.

But what to do with this? Simply hide, go away and just plan in secret. Right now Japan, he refused to call it Area eleven, was in a dire situation. Japan _would, _not may, fall to britannia when all the rebels are eliminated. The JLF, any rag tag milita group, terrorists, all of them would be eliminated. For Lelouch to succeed, to get revenge for his mother and make a peaceful world for his sister, he would need these groups. He would need strength. More strength than just his new power and his loyal servant. Lelouch allowed himself a small smile. He had already made his decision to fight britannia right here, right now.

Lelouch straightened himself. "Let us go, we have to do something about my _brother__."_

A flash of annoyance ran through his head. Clovis was a fool. He slaughtered innocence and was tactless general. Naruto, his servant, stood up and peered at the green haired girl. "Master Lelouch, this girl... she is still breathing." Pausing for just a moment, Lelouch mind went on overdrive. What. She had been shot in the head! Lelouch forced himself from yelling in disbelief. Lelouch turned around, walked towards the girl and put a hand on her nose. Indeed, she was breathing. Lelouch's mind tried to work up the possibilities, the logical reasons why she was still alive. But all of that melted away, with the fact he had just ordered people to kill themselves with his eye. Lelouch nodded, reaffirming the belief that logic wouldn't help in this situation.

"Take her to a safe area."

Lelouch felt Naruto stiffen. "I will not-"

Lelouch had anticipated Naruto's refusal. It was nice to have a friend... a loyal friend. "And than, I want you to come to the battlefield and scout out important figures in the Britannian army."  
"Alright, would you like me to capture? And sabatoge?"

Lelouch bit his lip. He didn't want to put Naruto in danger, but he couldn't let his emotions hamper his judgement.

"If you can, do it. But don't over extend yourself and do not be scene. Wear something to cover you're identity."

Nrauto nodded once and moved forward to pick up the girl. "I will be back Master." Naruto disappeared, leaving Lelouch alone amongst cooling corpses.

Several blocks away, a Red Head pilot cursed as she tried to outrun the Britannian forces in her outdated, one armed clunker of a Glasgow. They had been lucky to even salvage this glasglow, but now it seemed like dead weight compared to her opponents. The new Military Sutherlands, who were giving chase, were proving far more agile and powerful than her own Frame. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was able to simply keep going, avoid getting shot in the back and weave her way through the ghettos. As she went around trying to draw the Britannian's attention away from Ohgi and the rest, the pilot started to lose hope as she saw her frame's dwindling battery. It was only her skill, though she did not know that, that kept her alive.

"Dammit! Only thirty minutes left?" Kallen Kouzaki, to her fellow rebels, or Kallen Stadfeild to her britannian classmates, cursed, looking up at the power reading on her faltering Knightmare. Kallen searched around her for a way to get out, even eject if she had to. But as she looked, as she continued to run, she still felt the cold feeling that everything was coming to an end. She was still searching even as the comm-link went off.

"The west entrance." An unfamiliar voice ordered, Kallen blinking. Who was this? Was this a Britannian joke? A jest? A spy? "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this?" the redhead demanded, her voice laced with anger and suspicion, even as she weaved between the buildings, wondering how this person had found their signal, "How do you know this code?"

"I simply got it from a passerby" the voice answered, sounding oddly amused as he chuckled over the radio, "Regardless, if you want to win, you're going to have to trust me."

"To Win?" Kallen repeated, as if questioning the mystery man's sanity, as the very idea of turning the odds against the Britannian forces seemed staggering. How the hell were they supposed to win with one glasglow and a handful of infantry. Also, this bastard spoke with a smug confidence that made her want to shove a knife down his throat.

Still, it wasn't like she had a lot of options left, and at the very least she could drive the enemy away from the others.

So following the advice of the mysterious caller, she climbed onto the abandoned rail-tracks, racing along the subway lines, cursing as two enemy Sutherlands, one piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald himself, followed hot on her tail.

"Keep focused Pilot in the Glasglow." The mysterious voice instructed, the redhead looking up just in time to see a train moving towards her, leaping over it even as Jeremiah's Sutherland stopped the vehicle in it's tracks, his back-up leaping into the air after her. Wait, why the hell was she listening to him anyways? Who was this guy anyways?

A Slash Harken lashed out from the side, knocking the enemy Sutherland that was behind her glasglow. Kallen's eyes widened as she followed, from her side monitor, the rappelling anchor back to one of the destroyed buildings, where another Sutherland lurked.

"Shot by friendly fire?" Jeremiah gaped, his outraged voice sounding over the intercom as he turned to regard the threat "You there! What's your name and unit? We're after the one armed Glasgow-!"

The commander was answered with a spray of bullets, as the new Sutherland opened fire on the commander, pinning him in place long enough for Kallen, in her one-armed, power failing, Glasgow, to punch the Jermiah's sutherland's face. Jeremiah, seeing the situation unfavorable, ejecting the cockpit before the finishing blow could land.

"Whoever you are, thanks!" Kallen offered, smirking up at the building her unknown assistant had been lurking in "How'd you get your hands on a Suther…land?"

The building was abandoned, her secret benefactor having long since made his escape. Kallen felt a bit annoyed at her helper. She really didn't like how this guy popped out of the blue and than just vanishes. Kallen, though, felt a hit of annoyance on how mysterious this bastard was.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice called out, the rebel leader racing up to her along the tracks, flanked by the rest of her fellow resistance fighters, those that had managed to survive the attack anyways "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"He contacted you too?" the redhead exclaimed, looking down at her fellow terrorists in confusion, even as the radio crackled again. How the hell did this guy work? He had walked her through defeating her pursuits. And than contacted her friends?

"Good to see you're alive." the voice applauded, coming from their radios,"As a reward, I present to the cargo in that train over there." He paused as the group turned to regard the train that had distracted Gottwald, Kallen using her Glasgow to open the side "They're tools for your victory, if you want to use them to win, then follow my orders."

Kallen breath stopped as she looked inside.

"Who in the hell're are you?" Tamaki snapped but there was reply. "How'd you-HOLY SHIT?"

"I see you approve of my gifts." Kallen heard the voice chuckle. Kallen felt annoyed imagining some asshole smiling ear to ear. But if that as worth all the Sutherlands inside the cargo, Kallen would take it. The Red head pilot shook herself out of thoughts as the voice talked to her. "Pilot in the Glasglow, are you running low on energy? If so, refit your Glasgow with a new battery pack but remain in it, your unit is going to run decoy."

"Y-Yes!" the fiery rebel stammered, still shocked at the recent events, even as her fellow rebels let out whoops of joy as they clambered into the sutherlands "But, how on earth did you know about this-?"

Breaking contact, the former son of the emperor lent back in the Sutherland's chair with a sigh, a hand over his face as he tried to get himself under control 'Calm down.' He muttered, grimacing as the adrenaline was pumping through him. Unbuttoning the top of his school uniform, Lelouch took a deep breath. He had taken a radio off a rebel. Using Geass, Lelouch had easily procured a sutherland and the radio. He made a mental note to figure out how long it lasted.

Nevertheless, things would become very difficult from now on. He had to plan on preserving _his _pieces while taking his enemies pieces. But it was frustrating because his pieces were arguing back with him. It was so much simpler when Naruto had taught him strategy. they had play GO and Chess for 'fun' during dinner time. Lelouch wondered if Naruto had actually done so to bring out Lelouch's strategic mind. Lelouch let out a huff of irritation. The more he thought about it, he knew practically nothing about his butler.

Refocusing his attention to the ghettos, Lelouch pulled up a chess board in his mind's eye. He couldn't think of strategy any other wayBut this chess board was a battlefield. It was a board that played for keeps. He had to keep everyone of his pieces alive.

"Every tool has their worth" Lelouch whispered, a saying he had picked up from Naruto, when he was gardening with an old shovel. Lelouch chuckled thinking how the saying applied to his situation right now. The young general's eyes hardening with determination 'I wont lose. There are more important things to think about now… though I really do wonder what's for dinner.'

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

The former nin, now servant, had easily hid the girl. He had put her in his car, far away from the ghetos, using Kage bunshin. Naruto, at this point, sighed as he realized his mistake. He had gone on without using his jutsu for so long, he had forgotten he had it. Or at least actively. The last time he had used it was to make all the decorations for Nunally's birthday party last year. And that was one out of the five times he had used it in that year. It was strange to see how different he had turned out. The people around him probably expected him to be some loud mouth nin, who jumped in head first without a care in the world.

Naruto cracked his back and scanned the ghettos. He had gotten over that phase. Sasuke had helped crush his world and Lelouch had helped restored it. The only thing left of the old Naruto was the determination for that power, that strength. But he didn't want to become Hokage or a leader, he simply wanted to protect Lelouch. It wasn't because he devoted himself blindly to Lelouch, like Missing nin in the Land of Waves, rahter he made an oath. Lelouch had given him purpose, and Naruto made his decision to follow Lelouch, wherever that may lead. Shifting his thoughts and his new 'clothes, Naruto refocused. He had 'liberated' a dead soldier's helmet and used Henge to change his appearance. The jinchuuriki looked for high priority targets and some special things to break.

Naruto already made five kage bunishins, each with different disguises, to hunt for high priority targets. Naruto didn't think he would be able to get the prince, but he could always try. Naruto jumped from several roof tops towards the base of an outpost. Naruto looked over the area carefully and saw a lot of men moving around, loading weapons.

'An Armory huh. Could take it out... or I could take the weapons and hide em for later. Lelouch is obviously going to have something planned after this. Once he starts something he always finishes it... well everything except training.' Naruto chuckled a bit, remembering how his master loved to skip out on training.. Than refocusing himself, Naruto scanned the area once more, while making several Kage bunshin to prepare explosive tags.

Naruto jumped down from his position and landed softly on the ground. 'Time to get to work' Naruto thought to himself as he took out a kunai. Walking behind a guard, who was leaning against the wall smocking a cigarratte, Naruto wrapped his hand around the mans bottom chin and lifted up. Most people, untrained, would grab the mouth. But this could lead to problems, such as being bitten, and Naruto was far more experienced. The second reason was that lifting the chin meant lifting the head back. This made it impossible for the guard to open his mouth and it was expose a clean line for the jugular. Slicing swiftly, Naruto lowered the guard to the ground, closing the man's eyes. After searching and procuring the guard's items, Naruto moved towards the compound.

* * *

**Clovis**

* * *

Clovis Vi Britannia, third prince of the empire and third line for the throne, lounged in his command center, watching with a hint of bored annoyance as his tacticians tried to flush the filthy Eleven terrorists out of their holes like the rats they were. He was the prince of Britannia these insolent dogs would pay for their treason.

It really shouldn't have been taking this long, how hard was it to flush out a bunch of vermin with only one, outdated Glasgow on their side? Especially considering he'd given the soldiers free reign to execute anyone on the scene. Though it would, politically, hurt his reputation, he could always blame it on the poison gas. No one would really bother to check for bullet holes, as many of them could be _suggested_ as crossfire.

"Enemy sighted!" one of the soldiers reported, the prince's eyebrow quirking as he noticed the red Glasgow's signature appear on the map.

"A Feint?" he scoffed, sounding appropriately bored with the situation "How very basic of them…" The prince was about to order a surround. That was until he saw something very horrifying. The squad of Sutherlands, near the Glasgow, was suddenly wiped out. From that moment, things deteriorated in a hectic scramble for information, as unit after unit dropped like flies to the enemy's tactics. He watched as his men tried to radio the squads, see if they could contact the units, trying to get information. But Part of the Sutherland on the right side where destroyed. All of the left had disappeared from the map. Some where still standing but the units around them were destroyed. One of his general yelled out that the forward base, where the Sutherland had been deployed, had been destroyed by explosives. The same general also confirmed that a nearby armory had been destroyed as well. Clovis banged his fists on his seat. What was going on?

"How can this…" the prince stammered, watching as his general's strategies were read and countered, almost as if the enemy was standing right next to him, listening to their orders It was like they were fighting themselves. Did that mean... "Terrorists have infiltrated our forces!"

He stood up, a scowl on his regal visage. How did these rebels even _get_ their knightmares let alone be this organized? Moving forward, even as Bartley tried to change the codes for the fifth time, in a bid to cut off enemy sabotage "This failure is unacceptable!" the blonde monarch snapped, striding towards the balding, portly commander in a rage. He had to do something. He was a prince of Britannia, he would not lose to these vermin.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto moved towards the broken down Eject pod. Naruto looked at it curiously. Who was inside and why had they not gotten out? A Britannian most likely. Naruto waited patiently as he saw the pod open. If it was someone Naruto recognized, he would grab them. If this person was not, a simple Kunai to the neck would do. Naruto waited as he saw the pod open. A mess of gelled green hair and a scowling face exited the cockpit.  
"Damn those Eleven scum!" the pilot screamed in frustration as he moved to exit his pod. Naruto jumped silently towards the rooftop onto the right, to get a better angle. Naruto finally got a good look at his face and froze.

'Jeremiah Guttwald, Leader of Purist faction.' Naruto had taken the liberty of knowing _every_ high political presence. While he did need Sayako's help in some of the hacking, Naruto had gotten a good amount of information on every Politician to Military officer. It was always good to know who was in power, what their weaknesses they had for possible leverage, etc. As Lelouch was what was equivalent to nobility, even if banished, his political side may come into play. Naruto may not have been great in the Academy, but he did get his head banged with important stuff by Iruka. Politicians controlled Generals, Generals controlled soldiers. You take out the generals the soldiers lose order. Take out the politicians the generals cannot give orders. Taking out soldiers did nothing, because one could simply 'replenish' the supply.

Naruto tapped his lip lightly with his left fore finger. This man would be quite the catch. Stepping of the ledge, Naruto queitly walked down the side of the wall, climbing the buildings was now like breathing to him. Than, moving from cover to cover, Naruto moved closer to the infuriated leader, who was now kicking his ejected pod. Jeremiah let out one more roar of rage before sighing, turning to walk away. He didn't even see what knocked him out.

* * *

**Lelouch**

* * *

"P1 through P5, Fire 20 Degrees to your left" Lelouch called out into his radio, as he watched carefully on his screen. It was still amazing how idiotic his brother and his strategists were. They _knew_that the rebels had their units, but they only tried to change the code. This was pointless because having the units meant that Lelouch could piggy back, with the radio, onto every code switch and frequency change. If Lelouch was leading the Britannian side, he would've made all his soldiers retreat to the center. That way, all the forces would have to be searched and if there was any funny business, he could sort out his men. But Lelouch didn't mind, he would fight dirty.

Lelouch ordered Q-1, in her very old Glasglow, to move towards the right side.

"Continue down the path, than take the 2nd right on your left. R2 and R4 will be waiting for you to destroy the units tailing you."

"Got it," The female pilot replied back. Lelouch lost focus for a second. That voice, of the female pilot, seemed too familiar. He had seen the pilot back in

Lelouch allowed himself a small smile. This was such an easy game, he hadn't lost a single piece. Slowly and carefully, Lelouch would gobble up the final pieces of Clovis's army. Lelouch gave two more orders to flank an outstretched squadron.

'There are too many guards around Clovis to just attack him without help.' Lelouch sat back as he toyed with the black King in his hands. He would have to find some way to bait them out. Should he send some of the resistance to draw fire? No, there was a chance they might not retreat in time, that would be bad. Maybe the Red Glasglow, if baited them into the center, he could force an ambush. Lelouch sighed and looked up at his monitor. A jolt erupted in his mind as he watched as Clovis's men started to encircle their position.

"Oh?" Lelouch raised an eye-brow. A brainless tactic that required just more men. Lelouch shook his head at such foolishness. They were braking formation, and not in a good way. A smart tactician would bait a break in formation, but this was just a brainless attack. Lelcouh scoffed at it and spoke into the radio.

"All units, Take your units and move underground, after going underground, we will detonate the water pipes in the sewers which will collapse the floor. Use this to escape, Don't take any chances with your sutherlands."

Lelouch looked at his screen again. There was barely anyone at Clovis's base.

The exiled pricne of Britannia smirked. Maybe it was time to pay a visit to his brother.

* * *

**Clovis**

* * *

Clovis growled as he banged on his throne. How could they have been defeated by mere rebels. Clovis, still in rage, decided to have all of the elevens in the ghetto killed. It was not the matter of sorting out the rebels but removing the vermin. In Clovis's eyes, all the elevens were scum.

Clovis yelled at his generals and advisors to get out of the room. He had no need for them. They had already lost, and he wanted to be alone. He was too furious to even be in someone else's presence. If anyone even thought of disturbing him, he would have that person executed on the spot.

Clovis had darkened all of the windows and leaned back against his chair. Father would be angry with him. Charles vi Britannia hated weakness. Clovis shook his head and squeezed his palm against his eyes. Maybe he could ask one of his sisters to come over and fight with him. He had to salvage this in someway.

Clovis heard the hiss of the door opening and a crackle of anger erupted from his stomach. "Who dares enter!"

Clovis heard the person, who had entered, walk forward towards him. Clovis stood up, glaring at the shadow of the figure. The room was too dark to see the intruder from this distance so Clovis just continued glaring. Clovis than heard the cock of a gun and froze.

"Sit down, Clovis, and be silent. If you yell, I will shoot you."

Clovis, understanding the situation, sat down and gripped the forearms of his chair.

"It's been awhile." The figure move forward, showing the intruder's face. "Brother."

* * *

**Lelouch**

* * *

"Lelouch is that you?" His brother asked, surprise running over the blonde's face. Lelouch wanted to shoot him right there. How dare he show surprise, relief! Clovis, none of his siblings did anything for him.

"Yes it is me." Lelouch spoke through gritted teeth. " And I would appreciate it if you would answer my questions."

Lelouch, at those words, activated geass. Clovis's body seemed to go slack and he looked like he was in a daze. "What would you like to know?"

"Do you know anything about the assasination of my mother?" Lelouch pressed.

"No I do not."  
Lelouch let out a disappointed sigh. "Well brother you are still as useless as you were-" Lelouch moved to squeeze the trigger, when a familiar trigger stopped him.

"Lelouch-sama, I think it would be good to ask him what he knows about the girl."

Lelouch looked over to see Naruto, in a soldier's attire, look at him. Lelouch looked over Naruto carefully. The prince paused as he saw blood staining and dripping from Naruto's left hand. Naruto, seeming to know what Lelouch was staring at, reassured him.

"It is merely blood from the guards outside. I killed them to ensure privacy. I have also taken the liberty of removing all the cameras from the vicinity." Naruto wiped his hand on the fatigues he had 'borrowed'. "Also, I have captured a person of interest and put him in a warehouse."

Lelouch blinked. Naruto had captured someone? Why? "Who is it?" Lelouch's voice didn't hide his confusion.

Naruto smiled. "Jeremiah Guttwold. I believe his experience with Britiannia may prove insightful. We should extract information from him when we have the time."

Lelouch nodded, allowing himself to smile at the foresight of his butler. Lelouch turned back to the task at hand and sighed.

"Who is the green haired girl, and what are you doing with her."  
This time Clovis had plenty to say. "She is C.C. She is immortal witch who grants powers. She had a counterpart but the whereabouts of this counterpart is unknown. I do not know what power she gives but we do know she has given it out many times. We were transporting her to see if we could replicate the powers she gives. We have warehouses at.."

Clovis gave the locations of 3 warehouses and the two other occupants committed them to memory.

Naruto watched as his master continued to ask questions, but when Clovis said that he had no more information, Lelouch raised his gun. At this point, Naruto wanted to take the guns from his master's hand. He wanted to take the kill, if only to make sure that Lelouch didn't get more blood on his hands. But Naruto already knew that if they were going to do this, Lelouch would need to make the hard decisions.

Gunshot. Crumple. Silence.

* * *

**There we go, Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Right now I just finished mass effect 3 and I liked the new ending :D!. Anyways: I deleted the last chapter of Red claw and Shade slayer because when I reread it, I was disgusted. It was not how I wanted it to come out and I should have never uploaded it. So I am taking the hammer to it. **

**To clear up confusion: I am toying with stories right now, I do not know what I want to write. Red claw is fun but it seems a bit bleh. I read the final book of the Inheritance cycle and I would have been better off NOT reading it.**

**Drop of Blood is fun so I think im going to continue it, but I dont know for how long.**

**Still toying with a lot of ideas. Review please!**


End file.
